zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
State of Undress
A month after the celebrations at Gazelle´s concert It was time for you and I to have a more romantic moment It gets so hot at Grand Pangolin Arms during summertime Good thing they installed a big nice pool there At this time of the night, there´s nobody to bother us The right timing for you and I, the apartment´s lovebirds You´re lying on a towel, resting cozily almost like a nap I put on my swimwear, approaching the pool ready to take a dip This bunny´s taking a swim there, to cool off and get some exercise Even though its night, for us there´s just enough time I´ve been a pretty decent swimmer since my academy days Maybe I could someday also try out for the local Olympics Splashing there like a dolphin, I´m enjoying my stay It´s just as cool as you said when you swam there yourself already After spending some time there, I rise with a splash on the surface My dear fox asks his lovely Carrots to join him by his side You´ve come up with many nicknames for your bunny most beloved I´ve got a new one for you too, for I´ll call you Officer Sweetie Tod You think it´s cute, it won´t be hard to get used to I see your gentle trademark Nick Wilde smile as I approach you After the swim, I leave the pool with my fur all wet Not that my foxy boyfriend minds it The atmosphere in the nightly poolside is so wonderful Again, it´s time for things to get natural Luckily, the pool area in the apartment is naturalist-friendly I sit astride on your lap as you stroke my underbelly Feeling your musky scent, my nose is twitching You caress my back as I´m slowly undressing Off goes my bikini, nothing´s on me now anymore My heart pounds as you too enter the natural state Our love has reached this point and it´s meant to be that way I´m all for giving in to my passion as your lady In your natural state, you look so athletic and handsome You too have said that I have a beautiful figure We roll in the flower patch until I´m almost covered with petals I stay very close to you just to have a good view on your green eyes Neither of us feels too cold despite being naked completely For our coats are already so warm and fluffy I will never forget how we fell in love soon after our adventure We´re meant to be, there´s no love you can´t give me Gazing into my eyes, you nuzzle my ear and cup my chin A kiss is shared between Officer Sweetie Tod and his bun bun As you´re on me, I can feel your immense softness Only for you, I won´t mind being in a state of undress Full of happiness and pleasure, both of us have now found their mate I´m engulfed by a flame inside my heart. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories in natural state